


The leggings were particularly unacceptable

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, maleficent would hate maternity clothes so damn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the little flame, Maleficent's clothes no longer fit and Regina suggests she go shopping with Lily. Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The leggings were particularly unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> for my tumblr's fifth birthday!

“I’ve never known you to miss a chance to match,” Regina teases, running her hand over Mal’s shoulder. “Black trousers and this jacket?”

“The grey ones don’t fit,” Mal admits after the heaviest of sighs. “You can only cheat with magic so far and then you ruin the silhouette.” 

Tilting her head, Regina studies her figure, pulling her shirt tight and examining the curve of her belly. She smirks, then rests her hand on the little flame beneath. “You’ve really, popped over the last week.” 

“You say that as if I’m a loaf of bread.” 

“Not quite,” Regina teases, leaning down and kissing the clothing-ruining bump. “Maybe next month. You should get new clothes.” 

“You make it sound simple.”

Regina stands up again and smiles, wishing she could make this easier. “There are special stores, clothes that take the little flame here into account. You might not like what they have to offer, but it’ll do, for a while. It is temporary, remember?”

“You said the nausea was temporary,” Mal complains, but her eyes twinkle. She knows Regina still feels terrible about that, all of it, and she’s just trying to make her squirm. 

“This might not be as bad as that. Once she’s born and you wear your own clothes again, I promise,” Regina says. Though for a half a moment she wonders if Mal will retain any of the roundness in her face, the way Snow has, or if she’ll be softer for awhile. The breasts will stay, for months at least, that’s- Regina pauses and reminds herself that she has to go to work- a thought for another time. “Lily doesn’t work Thursdays, why don’t you see if she’ll come with you?”

“Lily wants to go shopping?”

Regina shares a look with her. Yes, Lily usually hates shopping, but it’s time with her mom and shopping needs assistance, especially this kind. Maybe they can bond over terrible elastic panels. “She’d go with you, that’s the important thing.” 

* * *

One awkward phone call later and Lily’s with her, standing in front of the all too-cute boutique. 

“Please tell me they’re not all going to look like that.” 

“I doubt they’re all striped or pastel,” Mal replies, trying withhold her disdain. The very enthusiastic clothier has far too many questions about when she’s due and how many week and if this is her first. 

“Lily was,” Mal answers and Lily starts to grin. The age different based on appearance between the two of them might be plausible, but this is a town with Snow White and her daughter, so the clothier is unbothered. 

“Well, things are very different here then the old world. They can do wonderful things with elastics. These jeans–”

Lily nudges her during the explanation of some kind of panel.  “You don’t know what jeans are.” 

“Emma wears them,” Mal replies. That’s enough knowledge. “So does Henry.” 

“Why don’t you let us look for awhile?” Lily suggests. “There’s a lot of options and it’s a little overwhelming.”

A little is an understatement, between the plethora of clothes Mal would never want to wear and clothes she should apparently think but has no idea how to even style about wearing there is one dress in dark red that she likes. One. 

“What did you wear when you were pregnant with me?” Lily asks over a rack of terrible unsuitable trousers. (She will not wear pastels and houndstooth).

“Scales,” Mal retorts, setting aside something else too clingy. What is the obsession with the ruching? Why does pregnancy mean she suddenly needs pleats? 

“Was that easier?”

She shrugs, turning away from the leggings before the desire to set them aflame rises. “Certainly more comfortable.”

“Maybe start with bras?” Lily offers, grinning a little. “You could just spend most of your time as a dragon.”

“Difficult among humans,” Mal sighs and studies the bras, again, pastels, and the wrong ones. The cutesy ones. “I can’t talk.”

“And you’d be lonely.”

Mal nods, and Lily smiles back. “I get it.”

Some of the bras aren’t that bad and together they work out how the nursing bra is meant to come apart and Lily, precious, sainted Lily, makes her laugh by helping Mal slip it on over her camisole so she can see how it works. 

“I wonder if it hurts.” 

“I suppose I’ll find out.” 

Lily winces and pats her. “Better than throwing up.” 

The little flame takes that moment to make sure presence known, flitting about just beneath her navel, like bubbles or a trapped little wisp. Mal swallows her retort and reaches down to caress her. The little flame can’t known she’s there, not yet, and she’s not strong enough to produce anything Lily can feel.

“You okay?”

“It seems your sister agrees with you.”

“'Course she does,” Lily answers, not making the connection. “We’re going to have to unite against the unreasonableness of our parents.”

She can’t move, doesn’t want to risk chasing away this feathering motion because it’s so intense, and yet so delicate. 

“Hey, this isn’t bad,” Lily says, returning with another dress, dark green, that might be acceptable. “You hate it.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re making a face,” 

“Your sister’s awake, it seems.”

“She is?” Lily looks down, dress entirely forgotten. “Is she there? Is it weird? It seems kind of horror-movie-esque that she just moves around, nudging everything.”

“She feels like bubbles, or a tapping, something–” words fail her and she stops. 

“Do you need to sit down?” And there, she is Regina’s daughter.

“No, no I’m fine, I just-” she pauses, searching for words and emotions. None of this ever makes any sense. 

“What do you think?” Lily asks her sister, smiling even though her eyes are full of wistful regret. “Could you two wear this? It doesn’t have any weird sort of gathering. It’s just a dress, and Mom’s tall.” Lily holds it up and studies her, then nods. She brushes her hand gently across her mother’s belly, only remaining there for a moment. She’s as shy as her sister, all feather touches. 

“We like it,” Lily concludes.

Mal blinks back tears, then reaches for the daughter she can hug. The tall, gentle, fearless, wonderful daughter she can hold close to her chest, melts into her, allowing the moment. Between them, the little flame twirls and flutters, anxious to make herself known. 


End file.
